Mohammad Foster
| cityofbirth = Centre-Ville | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Don Bosco | clubnumber = | youthyears = 2008-2011 | youthclubs = UMBC Retrievers | years = 2012 2013 2013-2017 2016-2017 2017- | clubs = Kansas City Brass Tampa Bay Rowdies CGC Red Stars → Midland Int'l (loan) Don Bosco | caps(goals) = 10 (0) 9 (0) | nationalyears = 2010 | nationalteam = St. Gregory (U20) | nationalcaps(goals) = 1 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Mohammad Umran Foster (born September 17, 1990) is a Gregorian professional footballer who plays for Don Bosco in League B. Early life and college career After graduating from Centre-Ville Boys' High School, Foster turned down an opportunity to play for the school's professional affiliate and went to the mainland United States to pursue an education. He attended the University of Maryland, Baltimore County for four years, where he played for the Retrievers soccer team, helping them to the second round of the NCAA tournament in 2010. Club career Kansas City Brass Foster had gone undrafted during his college career despite declaring for the 2011 and 2012 MLS SuperDrafts. He was signed as a free agent in February 2012 by PDL side Kansas City Brass and played in 10 of the team's 16 games that season. The Brass finished with a 6-1-9 record and missed the playoffs, and Foster was released at the end of the season. Tampa Bay Rowdies Foster signed a six-month contract with the NASL's Tampa Bay Rowdies for the 2013 Spring season and appeared in 9 of the team's 12 games. The club declined his contract option after his last appearance – a 4-0 win over the Fort Lauderdale Strikers on July 4 – and he returned to St. Gregory as a free agent. CGC Red Stars On July 23, 2013, Foster signed a one-year contract with CGC Red Stars of League C with an option to extend based on Red Stars' finish at the end of 2013-14. Foster appeared in 27 games in 2013-14, scoring two goals, as Red Stars were runaway winners of League C and earned promotion to League B. Midland International Foster joined newly promoted Midland International on August 24, 2016, on a season-long loan. He made his first appearance for Midland on October 17, coming on as a substitute for James Coulter in a 4-0 home defeat to FC Chapman, and made his first start on December 18 in a 3-0 home win over Zane Hills. He started five straight games before returning to the subs bench against Manorham on January 21, 2017, a game in which Midland won 2-1 to snap a four-match winless streak. On February 24, Foster came on as an early substitute for injured captain Rob Beck in a 1-0 loss at Banks City. The following week, at home to New Castle, Foster came on once again as a substitute for Coulter, but found himself sent off for a rough tackle on Mark Veneziano just 10 minutes after coming on; Midland would lose the game 2-1 and finish with 9 men after Steven Wiltse was sent off in stoppage time. Foster served a two-match suspension for his red card against New Castle and returned to the starting lineup against rivals Forest United on April 22, where he scored his only goal of the season in the 51st minute; the match ended 1-1. He also assisted on Ömer Kapancıgil's winner against Bonneville United on May 7. Midland were relegated at the end of the season after finishing 15th, and Foster left the club on July 1 at the conclusion of his loan spell. Don Bosco On July 11, 2017, Foster joined Don Bosco on a two-year contract. Category:Player pages Category:Don Bosco A.F.C. players Category:Midland International F.C. players Category:CGC Red Stars F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national youth team players Category:People from Centre-Ville